The Absolutely True Story of the Stolls
by I Wanna Go To Pigfarts
Summary: In this story,I, Travis Stoll, will tell you the absolutely true story of how Connor and I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I will tell you everything that you need to know, including some stuff that you don't need to know. Rated K for mild language.
1. Prologue

Hey, I'm Travis Stoll. Demigod son of Hermes. I'm sixteen, and I have a younger-by-a-year brother named Connor. You all know that we go to Camp Half-Blood, but what you don't all know is the story of _how_ we got there. In this story, I will tell you all you need to know, from the first time Connor and I fought a monster, to the time we ran away, and even to the time that we crashed a police cruiser that we "borrowed" off of a bridge.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: sorry for the slow update. I'll update sooner next time. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, especially Call Me Kendall for being my first reviewer, and mb for helping me and being one of the bestest friends ever.

Disclaimer: i own nothing. rick riordan is not a 12 year old girl.

6 Years Earlier  
Hi. Travis here. I'm ten years old, and have a younger brother named Connor. We live with a fake mommy and daddy because our real dad died before Connor was born, and our real mom was arrested because she got caught buying illegal drugs. I'm not too sad about it, though. You see, my mom used to beat us. I still gave scars on my legs, but they've faded, and you can only see them if you're looking. Even though I like it here way better, it's still not perfect. In fact, it's far from it. Our foster parents are teachers, so they are very strict about grades. The only problem is, my brother and I have ADHD and dyslexia, so it makes it hard for us to learn. They get disappointed when we bring home anything lower than an A+, and I've never gotten anything above a B-. Now do you see our problem? Anyways, there's this other girl, Katie, that they adopted around the same time they adopted us. She's in my grade, and she's really pretty. She's got light green eyes, and she has brown hair. She likes to garden. She's one of my only friends, and she's the only reason that I didn't run away yet. She's in the small group of people who I trust, and she's one of the only people who doesn't tease me because of my ADHD and dyslexia because she knows what it's like. How? She has them, too. I have one other friend besides Katie and my brother. His name is Richard, but everyone calls him Richie. He has a walking disorder, and he has a doctors note that excuses him from physical education for the rest if his life. To be honest, Richie isn't that popular. He only has three friends: Connor, Katie, and me. I'm the class clown. I am always making everyone laugh, whether it's because I told a joke, or because I glued the teacher's shoes to the ground. Even though I make everyone laugh, I don't have many friends. It's not because I'm weird, or I have cooties, or anything like that. People try to be my friend, but I push them away. It's not easy for me to trust people, and once I do trust someone, if they lose it they can never earn it back. I try to trust people, really, but you've gotta remember, I was abused as a child. My mom blamed me for my dad's death. I lived in an orphanage for three years, the fear that my brother and I would get separated never leaving. Now do you see why it's hard for me to trust? Good. Now that you understand all if the important details, I'll tell you about what's happening now. Katie, Connor, Richie, and I are all on the bus, ad Katie and Richie are talking to each other about the environment (boring!), while Connor and I are discussing strategies on how to pickpocket someone without them noticing it. The next person who came on the bus was going to have to go without lunch today (for those of you who are slow, we stole their wallet). Anyways, the bus pulled up to the school, and we basically pushed each other out I the way to get off of the bus (ended up getting off first). Then, we walked to our first class.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back. Right now, it's lunch time which is my favorite time if the day. Why? Simple. It's the only period that Connor, Richie, Katie, and I have together.

Today it's my turn to buy lunch. I bought Katie and Richie salads (they're vegetarians), and I bought Connor and I double cheese burgers. Yum! I brought the lunch over to our table, and it looks like my friends were just hysterically laughing.

"Thanks, Trav," Katie thanked me.

"No problemo, Katester." She rolled her eyes at me. She has told me millions of times to not call her that, so I do the natural thing. I call her that all the time.

"Connor just told us the funniest story ever!"

"What?"

"Okay, so I was in home room. Mrs. Jones, alright? And before she came in the classroom, I had put a bucket of rainbow paint over the doorframe, so when the next person walked in it would spill in them. A simple enough prank. Okay, so I didn't expect it to be her. I thought it would be a student. She walked through the door, and the paint spilled all over her. It was ridiculously funny. And that's not even the best part!" Connor said while trying to control his laughter.

"It's not? You're teacher is rainbow. What could be better than that?"

"After she was covered in paint, I handed out packs of Skittles and told everyone to throw them at her and say, "Taste the freaking rainbow!" Best home room ever!"

"Wow! Connor, that must've been really funny! I wish I was there." The story was longer than I realized. I had already finished my burger, and lunch was almost over. I gathered up my stuff, and we went our separate ways. Well, most of us did. Katie and I have Art on Thursdays after lunch. It's the only class we have together without Richie. Connor isn't in any of our classes because he's in the third grade, and we're (Katie, Richie, and I) are in fourth.  
Today in Art, we were told to paint the still life that was already set up on the table. There were glass bottles, coffee mugs, and a variety of eating utensils. I, however, ended up drawing what looked nothing like the scene that was set up. It looked kinda like the Incredible Hulk. But only if you turn your head and squint. Really hard. And you try to imagine it being the Incredible Hulk. If not, it looks like something a kindergartner would draw. However bad my art skills are, I don't hate this class. In fact, I love it. It's the only class Katie and I have alone. After Art, we went to go back to home room because it's the end of the day. That didn't happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the slow update. I didn't have access to Microsoft word, and i was reading an amazingly awesome book series and the new book in the series came out so i was reading i but now im done so yay? Mixed emitions about itcuz itsso amazing and now ive gotta wait for the next book to come out. I'll update sooner most of the time (hopefully this weekend)**

On our way back to homeroom, the vice principal, Mrs. Wayland, stopped us. She directed us to her office, but wouldn't say a word about why we were going there. When we got there, I saw Connor already sitting inside the office on a chair in front of her desk. He also looked like he had no idea whatsoever to what was going on. When we were all seated, Mrs. Wayland started saying some pretty weird stuff, like "You will make a great lunch, demigods" or "Mm, fresh meat". Needless to say, I was creeped out. Then, she took out something that strangely resembled a knife. She then tried to eat us. I say 'tried' because that isn't what happened next. What actually happened was Richie came running into the room with a … dagger? At least, that's what it looked like.

Anyways, he came running into the room with his dagger, and he said, "Oh my gods! Lamia, she hasn't risen from Tartarus since, like, forever!" He stabbed her with the dagger, and she turned to golden dust.

"Dude, I'm so confused. What happened to Mrs. Wayland, and who's Lamia?" a very confused Connor asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get you three out of here. There could be more monsters."

Okay, I'm officially beyond confusion. This doesn't make _any _sense, at all. The only explanations are A., I'm crazy, or B., I'm having the _weirdest_ dream that I've ever had in the history of weird dreams. Ya know what? Even _I _couldn't have a dream this weird, so I must be one hundred percent crazy!

Richie was hurrying us out of the office and then, out of school. Little did I know, that was the last time I'd ever see this place. And I know that I may sound like a complete psychopath when I say this because come on, what's worse than school? But school is like soo much better than the mess that I'm about to get myself into.

**AN: Sorry that its short. Please read and review. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed/ favorited/ subscribed. It means sooo freaking much to me. By the way, my hair is in a side Dutch braid. I feel like Katniss Everdeen. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the slowish update. I've been reading other fanfictions and **_**another**_ **book series (The Mortal Instruments, I recommend it to anyone who likes fantasy but is a little older because they've got some materials for young adults in them). I'd like to thank **_**Call Me Kendall, mb, Artemis34, Vp, percy jackson nerd, Morg224, Anoymouse29, and everyone else who has read my story. Enjoy!**_

We went to our house in Red Bank, New Jersey to grab our stuff from our bedroom. We live in a two story house, but we occasionally rent out the bottom floor to strangers. Luckily, it was empty when we got home. Richie asked if he could print something off of the computer, and I answered, "Sure ya can, Richie. Anything for the guy who saved our lives!"  
Richie looked noticeably uncomfortable, and he looked down at his feet. "You see, the thing is I'm only part human..." he said in a barely audible whisper.  
"You're not going to turn into another th-thing like Mrs. Wayland, r-right?" Katie stammered. This must've shaken her up pretty badly.  
"'Course not Katie. I'm a satyr. Part goat. I've got hooves and goat legs."  
"Really? I read about satyrs in Greek mythology class! It was one of the only tests that I passed. It was, like, so cool!" Katie rambled on.  
"Katie, I'm not sure if you understand. If satyrs and monsters are real-" Richie started.  
"That means everything else is real too, right? Like, all of it." I guessed.  
"Yeah. Trav gets it. The gods are real, monsters are real, satyrs and other nature spirits are real, demigods are really real, the whole enchilada." Richie explained, just like him to reference one of his favorite foods. "And you guys," he pointed to the three of us, "Are demigods. Monsters WILL come after you. That's why Camp Half-Blood exists. It's a camp for people like you. You go there, and train to fight monsters. If you're lucky, you'll only need to stay during the summer, but sometimes kids stay all year long."  
"Is that where we're going?" Connor asked curiously. He was so quiet that I almost forgot he was here.  
"Yeah, it is. That's why I need your computer. To look up directions online."  
"Okay. Go ahead," Katie said, extremely calm.  
"Katie, are you really that calm, or are you just pretending?" I said, taking her aside from the group.  
"I'm not okay. Not the least bit okay. Travis?" Katie asked.  
"Yeah Katie?" I said gently.  
"I'm scared. What's gonna happen to us?"  
"I don't know, Katie, but whatever happens, know that I'll be right there with you. Okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks, Travis. This really helped," she smiled genuinely.  
Wow, I must really like her. Normally I'm not ever serious. I usually joke around. Alright, well, we packed up what we might need (tee shirts, jeans, shorts, sweatshirts, a flashlight, some knives to kill monsters, sleeping bags, et cetera), write a note explaining what happened and where we were going, and we were off.

**AN: I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but it will probably be in a couple of days. Thanks for reading, and please review. They mean so much to me. By the way, did anyone else see the video of Rick Riordan reading the first chapter of **_**The Mark of Athena**_**? I was so happy when I found it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the slow update, I have no explanation. Anyways, without further ado, here's the rest of my AN just kidding. Here's Chapter 5? I'm not sure what chapter it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

So apparently, this Camp Something or Other is in Long Island, New York. That's, like, a hundred miles away! I have no freaking idea how we're gonna get there because, frankly, I don't have enough cash to buy four train tickets to Long Island!

We don't even have enough for one! I mean, come on! We've got about a hundred bucks, but that's for food. We're one hundred percent too young to drive… but then again, I would drive if we had a car...Maybe we could walk to Long Island? Okay, never mind. That's the stupidest idea EVER. Wait, Richie just said that we ARE walking.

''Richie, about how long, exactly, is this going to take?" Katie wondered.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, but I'd bring a sleeping bag, for sure. It could take a little bit over a week, maybe, considering that there will probably be monsters after us."

Oh gosh, Connor's only in the third grade. You know what, I'm going to do something that I barely ever do: math!  
"Guys, if we walk more than ten miles every day, then it will only take us, like, thirty days to get there."

"No, you idiot! It would take us less than ten days!" Katie corrected. Then under her breath, she muttered, "Travis, Travis, Travis…"

I wonder what that was about. Oh well. So I guess it will take us ten days, give or take. Okay, that means we should have about twenty snacks each. And we should have four water bottles to refill. I wonder how muck granola bars cost these days...

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction, it means so much to me. I absolutely **_**love **_**receiving reviews. They always make my day. Oh, before I forget, I put up a poll about whether this should be a Tratie story or not. If you guys are to lazy to go to my profile, you can just leave your answer in a review. If possible, I'd like good reasons to why it should or should not be Tratie. I'll probably update sometime over the weekend, but I'm not sure. I'll try to because I love writing this story. Thanks so much, bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

We were walking through the streets of Red Bank when we passed a Wawa. I decided that we should do our food shopping there. We walked inside, and we made our way through the maze of aisles. As we were walking, Katie saw a girl that she would talk to at school.

Her name is Isabella, and she's one of Katie's few friends. Isabella's kind of nerdy, and she likes to read a lot. She's nice, weird (in a good way, I guess), she likes to play pranks (yeah!), she's from a big family (six kids, in all), and she's got long brown hair and electric blue eyes.

Okay, so Katie goes up to her and she starts a conversation. "Hey, Izzy! What's up?"

"The sky, duh! What's down?"

"The ground!" Katie and Isabella laughed. They've been doing this for a while. It's kinda really weird. Oh well, it doesn't take away from the fact that Katie is totally cute. What am I thinking? I sound like one of those girly girls from movies! And I'm a guy!

Anyways, They were talking, and Richie, Connor, and I went looking around the store for snacks. Okay, so they sell granola bars for fifty cents. We completely filled our arms with all different assortments of granola bars: chocolate chip, peanut butter, s'mores, chocolate chunk, chocolate peanut butter, oatmeal raisin, and oats 'n' honey. We bought eight waters, and in total, we had one hundred granola bars. That's a lot.

Then, Richie pulled me aside. "Travis," he said, "Do you think that Isabella could possibly be a demigod, too?"

"I don't know. What are some signs of demigod-ness?"

"Umm, ADHD, dyslexia, and fears of stuff without having a reason to be scared of them."

"Well, I'm not a stalker, so I don't know the answer to any of these things but, I will go and ask her." and so I walked over to the two girls.

I overheard Isabella whispering, "Katie, you've liked Travis forever, and he totally likes you, too. You should ask him out!"

Then they noticed me, and Katie started blushing like mad. I probably did, too.

"Hey, Isabella," I started, "Do you have ADHD, dyslexia, or any unexplained phobias?"

Her cheeks turned bright red, "Well, ummm, y-y-yes? I never really told anyone, but I was diagnosed when I was seven. I'm also deathly afraid of swimming and, yeah. That's it. Why did you want to know?Travis,if this is about some prank that you're gonna pull... I swear on your life that if you tell a single soul what I just told you that I will kill you with my own two hands. Capiche?" I nodded. "Good!" she said.

I went over to Richie, and whispered, "She has ADHD, dyslexia, and she's scared of water."

"Okay, we might need to take her with us. At least, if we don't want her to die a painful death," Richie told me, "It sounds like she's the kid of a major god or goddess."

Well, I don't think I want her to die, so, yeah. But I've gotta ask Katie what she thinks. "Katie, come here!" I yelled, then blushed because I noticed the strange looks that I was getting from other customers.

"What do you want, Travis?"

"Ya know your friend?"

"Um, duh! She is my friend after all. Of course I know her!" Katie said.

"Richie thinks that she may be a demigod. She's got all the signs. ADHD, dyslexia, and weird phobias, so yeah," I explained.

"Ugh, it's probably just a coincidence. I mean, seriously? Isabella? A demigod? Haha!" Katie laughed.

"Okay, but remember, if she dies its all your fault, Katie," I told her.

"You know what? I don't wanna take any chances. Richie?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"I think that Izzy might be a demigod, what do you think?"

"I think that I was the one that gave Trav the idea that Iz might be a half blood. So, yeah she probably is one. Okay?" Richie asked Katie.

"'Kay, Richie. Should we tell her?"

"Not yet. We should wait for another monster attack, and if she can see the monster, than she is a demigod. If she can't see it, than she isn't one. But the one thing I do know is that we should probably wait on going to Camp Half-Blood," Richie told us.

Oh... It's called Camp Half-Blood. I feel stupid. We took our multiple bags, we got Connor, and we headed home.

**AN: Sorry for any typos I write this on my ipod. Please review, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:Thanks for reading. Someone asked me about Connor and Travis being twins. The answer is, no they aren't twins. In the book it says that Travis is older than Connor. Sorry for the confusion. Im still not sure if this story should be Tratie or not, so can you please leave a review saying if it should or shouldn't be Tratie. Thanks. Enjoy.**

Once we were home, we (Connor, Katie, and I) checked to make sure that our "parents" weren't home. They were. And to make matters worse, they found the note.

They had just gotten home, so they haven't read it yet. "Scott, do you know what this note is?"

"No idea, sweetheart. Why don't you read it?"

"Great idea. Ahem," she cleared her throat, "Dear-"

Katie cut her off, "Mom, that was just a note that we wrote telling you where we were, but we're back now so there's no point in reading it. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever. Here," she said, handing us the note. Score one for Team Greek! Okay, I am so weird… Who keeps score in their head?

We took the note, and went upstairs to our room that we share. Katie folded the note and put it in the top drawer of her desk, for when we actually do leave. I heard Connor yawn from across the room, and I suggested that we go to bed, even though I'm not THAT tired, yawn.

-Time Lapse To Some Friday Next Month-

The four of us were having lunch with Isabella, like we've been doing for about a month. Nothing has happened, yet. I'm starting to think that she isn't a half-blood. The only thin that has kept us from leaving is that even if she wasn't a demigod, there would be attacks, considering that there are three of us in one school, and we all know what we are so our scents would be stronger.

Okay, so anyways, we were all sitting at a table I the cafeteria, when Izzy said something about some weird guy that she passed this morning on the street.

"Okay, so there was this guy, right? I walk by, and he has only one eye. I thought that I was probably hallucinating, but he kept looking at me like I was the one with one eye in the middle of my forehead. Then he surprised me by saying my name. He was all like 'Isabella Mary Howard, prepare to die!' but then I threatened to call the cops on him. He rolled his eye and walked away. I swear, it was weird, but it definitely isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen," she said while eating a bag of potato chips from the school vending machine.

Richie and I exchanged a look that said 'Oh my gods, she's a demigod!' I've never had one of those moments where you can read the other persons expressions, except with Connor. It's awesome!

Okay, back to the point. We now know (kinda) that Izzy is a demigod. That means we should leave before we attract any more monsters.

When school was over, Izzy invited us to her house to hang out. Okay, so there's something I need to tell you about her family. It's freaking big. She's got three brothers and two other sisters. Her dad works, and her mom is usually at home or driving her siblings to swim practice. She's the only one in her family who doesn't swim, because she's scared of the water. She plays tennis instead.

Okay, so we were at her house, and her older sister, Katherine was the only one home. She was on the phone talking to her friend, Mary, from school. Mary is absolutely in love with Greek mythology. She is always talking about it whenever I see her. I bet she'd love to be a demigod. Why doesn't the stuff that people don't want to happen to them happen to the people that do want them to happen to them.

Okay, that was confusing. Even I barely followed that. And I live with Connor! Okay, never mind. There is no point in me trying to explain what I meant to those of you who didn't understand the first time.

So we went up to Izzy's room, which is a mess, and we started talking about random stuff like TV shows, music, and stuff like that. Richie, Katie, Connor, and I had discussed that we'd tell her the truth after dinner.

We basically just goofed around in her room until it was, like, 6:30. We decided to order pizza from Gianni's Pizzeria. The pizza guy got here, and the pie cost us $12.95. I gave him a ten and a five, and I let him keep the change. "Thanks, sir," I said.

"No problemo, little dude!" Wow, the pizza guy sounds, and looks, very familiar. He's got dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He sounded slightly sarcastic, but in a good way, if that makes sense. He kinda reminds me of an older version of Connor and I. "Here you go, nice seeing you again Connor and Travis," he handed us our pizza and left.

We finished our pizza, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I knew the pizza delivery guy... We went back upstairs, and we started explaining everything to Izzy. "So, Iz, remember when we were learning about Greek mythology this year?"

"Yup, I got an A+ on that test. I can even name all of the Greek gods: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. Why?"

"Well, they're all real. All of those myths about demigods, monsters, and gods. And, you're a demigod. You've got all the signs. ADHD, dyslexia, all that stuff," Katie told her.

"First, you're lying. Second, I'm going to kill you. I told you, Travis Stoll, that if you were to ever use that stuff in a prank, that I'd kill you. You use it in a prank, and now you're dead!" Wow, who would've thought that I'd be scared of Izzy. I mean, Izzy. Of all people, sweet, nerdy Izzy.

"No, dude. I'm not lying. I swear on Katie's life," I said, nervously.

"Hey! Oh and he's not lying, Izzy. I promise. Don't you trust me?"

"I guess, but where would you even get that idea?" she asked.

"Well, we're kind of demigods," Connor told her.

"I think that you are either a.) telling the truth, or b.) you are going crazier than normal. I'm pretty sure that it's choice a because you seem to be at your normal level of insanity. So, wow, you guys are actually telling the truth?" she asked. I think that she was hoping that she was wrong.

"Yeah. Sorry Izzy," Katie said.

She answered, "Why are you sorry?"

"'Cause now you've gotta go to Camp Half-Blood to train to fight monsters. And don't ask us questions because we still haven't been there. Ask Richie, okay?"

"'Kay. Richie, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you pack. "

"Okay. Where is Camp Half-Blood, and how are we gonna get there?"

"It's in Long Island, and we're walking there, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? This is so awesome!" Izzy replied.

We all went home, except Katie who was sleeping over. We decided that she would help Isabella pack her bag for Camp Half-Blood. This is probably going to be the last night that I sleep in a bed for a while. I might as well sleep as long as possible.

**AN: Can you guys please leave a review saying if its good or not, I feel like no one is reading this anymore and I feel upset. I honestly would prefer flames to no reviews at all, so if you don't have nice thoughts please write your mean thoughts. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. I honestly forgot about fanfiction. I went to one of my BFFL's birthday parties, and I was at the beach almost all weekend. Anyways, I do a lot of research on this story. Any of the places/ street names are real.**

When I woke up, it was 10:32. Connor was still sleeping, which is weird 'cause he's normally up early, but I guess I am, too. I woke up Connor, and got dressed. Then I went downstairs and made Connor and me pancakes. We were just goofing around like usual. First, I called Richie, and I told him that we were ready to go. Next, I texted Katie, and I told her to make sure that Izzy had everything she would need and that she would need a few bottles of water and some stuff to eat.

After that, I put my phone away and went to get our bags from our room. Soon, I heard the doorbell ring, and expecting Richie or Katie and Isabella, I got my bags, pocketed a knife, and I answered it.

Okay, I realize that it's not smart to open the door when your home alone at my age, but I guess I wasn't thinking clearly.

Well, for one thing, none of my guesses were right. In fact, I was completely wrong.

What was in front of me wasn't even human. She was that beautiful. You couldn't even consider calling her a NORMAL human.

She had wavy honey-blonde hair that reached just below her waist. She had blue eyes, and perfect white teeth. She was smiling a big smile, and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Connor came over to where I was standing by the door and whispered in my ear, "Yo, Trav, you're droolin'. Talk, do something. You've been standing here for, like, five minutes. I think you're creeping her out!"

Crud, has it really been five minutes? "Hi, what's your name?" I blurted out. Okay, I realize that that wasn't the "coolest" thing to say, but I was under pressure.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. What's your name?" she replied.

"Oh, that's a really pretty name. I'm Travis. Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Umm, well it's kinda embarrassing. You see, I got lost. I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to my friend's house. I'm supposed to sleep over, but, as I said before, I'm lost."

"Sure, whatever. Where does she live?" I asked. I didn't even realize that she didn't have a sleepover bag with her.

"Umm, she lives at 12 Peter's Place, Red Bank. Do you know where that's located?" she asked me.

"That's weird. This is 12 Peter's Place. Do you have the wrong address?" I asked.

"Umm I don't know, does a Katie Gardner live here?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's not home yet. Sorry!" I told her. Katie never mentioned any "Ashley" sleeping over tonight. Infant, now that I think about it, There isn't even an Ashley in our grade.

I invited her inside, just to be polite. It turns out that she would've went in even if I didn't invite her. She followed me into the living room, and that's when things started to get a bit creepy.

Her eyes started to glow a reddish color, and her legs weren't exactly _human_ anymore... One of them looked kinda like a donkey leg. The other was some type of bronze, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that she was trying to eat me, or something like that.

Apparently, she was trying to suck my blood. I was really nervous because I never fought a monster before (Richie killed the first one), and I have zero experience with weapons. I took out the knife I had momentarily forgot existed, and I tried to use it.

The vampire lady (That's my new name for her, Ashley sounds too normal.) laughed in my face. I guess knives aren't my calling. Anyways, I thought that I was doing well. I had stabbed her in the arm, but she just laughed again. Who laughs when they get stabbed?

"Silly demigod, only celestial bronze can hurt monsters. You'd have to be an idiot to think that."

Oh, so _that's_ why she laughed when I stabbed her... I guess I have no chance.

I was ready to surrender, I mean I have no chance of winning, when Richie walked into the house.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. I know that I probably sound like one of those annoying authors who say "I won't update until I get _ reviews" but I feel like no one is reading this (besides mb and my other friends-in-real-life. I will update if I don't get 5 reviews, but I'd appreciate it if I DID get 5 reviews (on this one chapter). Thanks, bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I have no excuse for not updating besides having a practically fatal case of writer's block and having a lack of readers. Sorry! R & R**

I totally was not expecting him. There's Richie. Saving our butts once again. I can honestly say that if two months ago someone told me that Richie would save my life multiple times, and from monsters no less, I'd probably have laughed in your face.

I did not believe in monsters back then. I didn't believe in any of that bull, but it all turned out to be true.

Richie and Connor were giving me weird looks, so I'm guessing that I zoned out. You can blame the ADHD.  
"What are you looking at?" I questioned them.

"Well, it's just that you zoned out for a pretty long time, buddy," Connor told me.

I let out an embarrassed, "Oh, I was just thinkin'. So, what's up? Are we leaving for camp soon?"

"Yeah, as soon as the girls get here. Is that alright with you, dude?" Richie asked me.

"Yeppers, satyr dude," I said back.

"I have a question," Connor asked Richie.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well," he stretched out the 'well', "We get swords, so I was wondering if I would be like the guy from the "I Can Swing My Sword" song? You know the one that goes like 'Do you like my sword, sword? Sword, my diamond sword, sword. You can not afford, 'ford. 'Ford my diamond sword'?"

"You mean that Mine Craft vid'?" Richie asked him, chuckling.

"No, duh! That is the only video that goes like that. Gosh, Richie, you're dense!" I yelled.

"Gods, I'm sorry, but anyways, yeah. You can be like the Lord of Diamond Swords if you wanna. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, thanks!" he said.

I heard the knob on the front door turn, and I tensed, expecting more monsters.

It was just Katie and Izzy. "Hey guys! We just got attacked by a monster! Anything unusual happen with you girls?" I asked.

"No. As soon as we got your text I headed over. I wonder, why they didn't attack us instead?" Izzy wondered.

"You texted them? What the Hades were you thinking? Dude! Using a cellphone is like sending out a message to a monster saying, 'Free lunch!' No more phones, 'kay?" Richie scolded us.

"Yessir!" we chorused.

I turned off my cell, and put it in my pocket. This time we actually left, like for real.

**AN: Did you likey? I'm super bored now, and sorry for my geeky Mine Craft reference. I like pie :P Okay, so what do you guys think of my story? Love it? Like it? Hate it with a burning passion? Just hit the magical b;ue button at the bottom of the page and tell me. Thanks! Oh, and before I forget, I put up a Percabeth songfic, check it out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
A/N: Sorry for not updating. I still have writers block so if any of you have ideas you can either review or PM me. I should be able to update sooner this time because school gets out on the 14 of June (3 days). Yay!  
**  
"Ugh, I'm tired!" Connor complained after only two minutes of walking.

"Oh my gods, you are _so _lazy-"

"I am not lazy!" Connor insisted.

"We've barely gone half a block. Anyways, do we even know how to get to this camp?" Isabella directed her question to Richie.

"I printed out directions. They're in my pocket- Oh, shoot!" he started, "The directions are in my pants which I was only wearing so you wouldn't know that I was a satyr. Now I don't have them."

"Well, do you have the address?" I asked, ticked off.

"Yeah, of course I do. What type of person doesn't know the address of the place that they work?"

"Umm, the kind of person who forgot the way to the place that he worked," I said.

"Whatever. Anyways, the address is Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3. 141  
Long Island, New York. Do _you _know how to get there, Izzy?" he asked.

"Actually, I partially do know how to get there. I'm pretty sure that that's by Suffolk County Park, and before any of you ask how I know that, I lived in Long Island until I was eight years old, so yeah," she explained.

We walked for about a mile on Maple Avenue until we got to Newman Springs Road. Izzy said that we should turn here. We walked for another couple of miles, and then I saw a bus stop.

"Oh, look! A bus stop! Can we get on a bus? Can we, please? I'm so freakin' tired that it's not even funny!" Connor complained. Looks like we know who isn't in shape.

"Umm...It's up to, umm, Izzy! Yeah, Izzy decides I we go I the bus or not!" Richie told us.

"Izzy can we puhlease go on the bus? Please, please, please?" Connor begged her.

"How much cash do we have with us?" she asked.

"Umm... Twenty dollars. Why?" I asked.

"Bus fares, duh! Okay so we should probably only go two stations so we have enough money for the rest of the trip. We can take shifts sleeping so we don't stay on too long. Connor and Travis, you have first shift, Katie, Richie, and I have second. Is that okay with you guys?" she asked us.

"It's alright with me, I'm tired!"

"Great plan!"

"Alright, let's go!" Izzy shouted with glee.

I accidentally dozed off during my shift, thinking that Connor would still be awake. Apparently, I over-estimated my younger brother, because he was snoring right along with me. If I wasn't so tired, I probably would have realized that I would get a severe beating from Katie when we woke bad I _was_ that tired. I dreamed about a unicorn that was farting rainbows in a green field where a flower and snake were holding hands. Green Day music was coming from invisible speakers, the song was American Idiot. Then I saw a pink-

"Travis, Travis, wake up! You idiot!" I heard a voice scream, interrupting my awesome dream.

"I feel sick, Mommy. I don't want to go to school today. Can I stay home?" I said, still half-asleep. Then I heard someone giggling. "hey, no fair. You attacked at my weakest moment of the day: the morning time," I said.

"It's afternoon, doofus," Katie said to me.

"Oh, well, sorry for falling asleep during my shift," I apologized to her. Then, I realized that we weren't on the bus anymore. "Where exactly are we?"

"Umm, we missed our stop so we aren't sure where we are. The only thing I could figure out is that we're somewhere in Bergen count," sje informed me.

Just then, my stomach growled. Katie must've heard it, too because she said, "Oh, is wittle baby Travis hungry? Does he want some foodie-food?"

"Yes I am very hungry, and if wittle Katie doesn't get me food I'll resort to cannibalism," I threatened her.

"Well, we've got granola bars, granola bars, and some more granola bars. What do you want?" she pretended like I had a choice, so I decided to go along with it.

"Hmm, well what do _you_ recommend, waitress?" I asked.

"The granola bars are my personal favorite, but ive heard that the others are okay as well," she laughed.

"Okay, I think I'll have the granola bars. Thanks for your help!" I told Katie.

"No problem, Trav," and she walked away.

**AN: Okay, its short (731 words). I have writers block. Once school is over I'll probably have more time to update cuz I have no social life. I might go on vacation with my family so if I don't update for a while, that's why. Well, I've gotta go 'cause I'm babysitting my brothers. Review please, they make my day!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I went back and read my story, and I realized that there are multiple errors. It's because I type this on my iPod, and there is autocorrect. If you can't figure out what something means, just PM me or leave your question in a review. Here's Chapter 11******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

We were staying in some abandoned warehouse in Manhattan, I think it was used to store mattresses, and we were all talking about what to do next.

"I think that Richie should contact Camp Half-Blood saying that we're lost, and ask them to send help," Isabella suggested.

"No!" Connor, Richie, and I screamed.

"We aren't lost," I continued, " We just made a few wrong turns. We aren't going to ask for directions, when we can get there on our own."

"We are to lost. We don't know how to get there, that means we're lost. Does that upset your male pride?" Katie asked us.

"No! Well, maybe a little-" Katie's eyebrow went up. "Okay, a lot! Just shut up!" I said.

"Okay, but now we really need to discuss what we ate going to do in the morning," Izzy said, getting us back on topic.

"Maybe we could steal- I mean borrow- a car!" I suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome, Trav!" Connor shouted.

"Guys, you can't go around stealing cars, or anything else for that matter. It's not right, and you're not even seventeen yet. That means you can't drive," Katie explained.

"But there's probably a GPS in a police car. We could take one of those. It would be so easy!" I yelled.

"It's not a bad idea, Katie. Travis and Connor are really good at taking stuff that doesn't belong to them, and we could just drive illegally," Izzy said helpfully.

"Guys, I'm, like, twenty years old because satyrs age half as quickly as humans do; that means I'd be legally allowed to drive a car," Richie told us.

"You could've told us that earlier. Is there anything else that you want to tell us?"

"Nope, nothing at all. Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired," Richie complained.

"Sure. Izzy, wanna take first watch?" Katie asked her friend.

"Yeah. 'Night, guys," she said.

"'Night!" we chorused.

That night, I had no problem going to sleep. In fact, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was snoring.

Line Break

"Wake up! It's morning!" Katie said. I guess she had second watch.

Once everyone was awake, we started discussing our plans for stealing a car. We've decided that it shouldn't be too big, or else it would be easy to find, it shouldn't be too expensive, and it should have a built in navigation system.

"Maybe we should steal a cop car! That way, we would be able to turn our sirens on so we could go through red lights, pass people, and other stuff that you wouldn't be able to do in normal cars!" Connor exclaimed.

Everyone agreed to that idea, so I guess we will drive a police car to Long Island.

**I'm thinking about posting a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Danny Phantom crossover. I already have it written, so if any of you might be interested in reading it, leave me a review saying so. Also, I really need ideas. If I don't get any, it might take me a little longer to update. Oh, I also need to know if you guys think that this story should be Tratie or not. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! What's up? Sorry for the extremely slow update. Sometimes i do have a social life :D! I actually researched how to steal a car. I'm going on vacation on the 7-14 of July, so I won't be updating. This chapter was finished at 7:51 on June 23, but I was at the beach so i didn't update. Sorry guys. Alright, here's the next chapter.******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.******

There are plenty of police cars in Manhattan, so it shouldn't be _that_ hard to steal one. All we have to do is find a car that still has the keys in it, and then we jump in and drive away. It sounds simple enough.

We were walking down the sidewalk when Connor started humming the theme song for Mission Impossible. I burst out laughing, and I laughed even harder when people were giving me funny looks. You know, the kind of look that says "I wonder what's wrong with that person."

Anyways, we were looking for a ride when we saw a cop car chasing a mugger. Well, it's not an unusual sight in New York City, but then the mugger ran into an alley that was too small for a car to fit into. The officer did the natural thing. She jumped out of her car, and she followed the guy.

That was _extremely_ lucky for us, considering that we could've been here for hours. Back to the point, the car was running, and since we needed a ride, we jumped in and stole it.

"You kids get back here with my car! I'll have you arrested if you don't!" the police officer yelled at us.

"Sorry, ma'am. No can do!" We were already _way_ in front of her, so I had to shout out of the window.

Alright, I feel _sorta_ guilty about stealing a car, but that's just because now, the cop is stuck with a smelly, old mugger. That, and the fact that she'll probably get fired.

Anyway, we were driving down Fifth Avenue, when Connor said, "I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Can we pull over?"

There honestly wasn't any place that we _could_ pull over. I mean, it's not like he could just barf on the side of the road.

Katie was apparently thinking the same thing because she said, "I don't the so, Connor. Is there any chance that you could wait until we get out of the city?"

"I'm not so sure. I'll try. Can you go any faster?" he asked.

"Maybe a little bit. The bridge is about ten minutes away. Maybe if I go faster, maybe we'll get there in five," Richie told him.

This can't end well. You see, Richie isn't the _best_ driver in the world, and that's when he's going slowly. I don't mean to be mean, but let's just say that he probably shouldn't invest in a career that involves driving.

Anyways, we were just a couple of minutes away from the bridge when Connor puked, right on Izzy.

"Oh my gods! This is so gross. It's warm! What did you eat?" she complained.

"Well, I think we've all been eating the same stuff since we left Jersey, unless you guys had other stuff that you weren't sharing with me. Did you?" he asked.

"Nope," I started, then to Izzy I added, "Iz, you smell awful. When was the last time you showered?"

She just glared at me. A glare that would make any sane person run for their mommy. I, luckily, am not sane, so it just made me really uncomfortable.

We were on the bridge, when We heard sirens. I turned around, and there was a police car chasing us.

"Crud, they must have a tracker in this thing. Shoot!" Connor shouted.

"How 'bout we leave the car and go back to walking?" I asked.

"'Kay, but how do we out run the coppers?" Richie asked me.

"Oh, Richie. Poor, naïve Richie. We put something heavy on the gas pedal so the car continues to move, but towards the water. Then we sneak out of the car, but no one will notice us. The car will drive off of the bridge, and they'll think we died," I explained.

"How do we make nobody notice us?"

"Just follow my lead, got it?" I asked.

"Uh huh," said everyone.

Great, time to put Plan Crash a Car Off of a Bridge So It Looks Like We Died in action.

**How was it? Good? Okay? Bad? Terrible? Leave a review. Just press the blue button at the bottom of the page. Oh, I put up a new story. It's the Danny Phantom/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover I talked about in the previous chapter. All right, bye. (It feels awkward to type to people you can't see. :P**


	14. Chapter 13

** Okay, so if you read the sneak preview, you can just scroll down to the bold writing, and start reading there. I want to thank everyone for not hating me. So, it's time for me to explain my new username to you people who don't understand it. So over the summer I watched this musical on YouTube, A Very Potter Musical, and in it, Draco Malfoy wants to be transferred to another wizarding school on Mars called Pigfarts. But you can't just go to Pigfarts. You need a rocketship to get there. Rumbleroar is the headmaster at Pigfarts. He's a lion, who can talk. If I've made any of you even more confused, (and if you've read Harry Potter) go watch it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Everything was going according to plan. We found a heavy book in the glove compartment, I think it was the instruction manual, and we used that to hold down the gas pedal. Now all we needed to do was sneak out of the car. Simple enough.

We rolled down the window in the back seat of the car on the right. We we're planning on ninja-ing our way out of the car. We were getting close to the middle of the bridge, which was the place that Plan Crash A Car Off A Bridge So It Looks Like We Died, or as I like to call it, Plan CACOABSILLWD, would be put into action.

We placed the instruction manual on the gas pedal, and hoped for the best. As I was climbing into the backseat, I realized that we didn't have a plan after we got out of the car. I guess we'll have to wing it.

~~~Line Break~~~

"That was so freaking awesome!" Connor shouted, while I nodded my head in agreement.

"You know, there's something wrong with those two," Katie 'whispered' to Richie and Izzy, who agreed with her.

"I heard that!" I exclaimed.

"You were supposed to," she retorted.

"Whatever, Katester. So, what are we doing now? I mean,we don't really have much of a plan."

"Well, we kinda have a plan. You know, if get to Camp Half-Blood without dying counts as a plan," Connor said.

"Well, we don't even know how to get there. We have a basic idea, sure, but Long Island is, like, really far away."

"We could always go to a library and find a map book thing," Connor suggested.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea. Once we get closer to Camp Half-Blood, we should go to a library, and tear out a few pages in an atlas," Isabella said, putting Connor's plan into "big kid terms".

"Okay, now that we've got a plan, let's go!" Richie exclaimed.

~Line Break~

By the end of the day, we had just reached Long Island. We were tired, worn out, but mostly, we were hungry.

"I don't want a granola bar! I want a double bacon cheese burger from McDonald's," Connor complained for the bajillionth time. We were all starting to get sick of them.

"Sorry, Connor. We can't do anything about it. We're all out of money, so you're going to have to live with eating granola bars," explained a slightly annoyed Katie.

"Gods, she looks so cute when she's annoyed," I thought to myself.

"What'd ya say, Trav?" asked Katie.

Oh, crud. Did I say that out loud?

"N-nothing, Katie. I didn't say anything."

"Sure you didn't, Stoll."

Ugh, this is so embarrassing, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

*******FOR PEOPLE WHO READ THE SNEAK PEEK, YOU CAN START READING HERE.*******

Katie's POV

"Sorry, Connor. We're all out of money, so you're going to have to live with eating granola bars." Connor was really starting to get on my nerves.

Then, Travis did something that I thought was impossible for someone as loud as himself, he mumbled! I could only make out the first few words because Izzy and Grover were having a loud conversation about global warming (Isabella doesn't believe in it, and Richie does). But, the words I could hear were: "Gods, she look so..."

I wonder what he said after that. Too bad Iz and Richie were talking. Mental note: kill them later.

Now, some of you may be wondering why I, Katie Gardner, care about what Travis has to say. The truth is, and you can't tell ANYONE this, I have a major crush on him. If anyone ever finds out, I'd die of embarrassment. Okay, not die, but you get the idea.

"What'd ya say, Trav?"

"N-nothing, Katie. I didn't say anything," he stuttered. Wait a minute, did the Great Travis Stoll just stutter? The only time he ever does that is when he's thinking about some celebrity he has a crush on, like Ashley Tisdale.

The only weird thing about this is that Travis told me he'd gotten over her weeks ago, so why would he he thinking about her?

Oh, I feel like such an idiot! He's probably fantasizing a girl from REAL life. The only question is:Who?

** That was barely any longer then the preview. I don't think I'm going to ever do Katie's POV again, do don't get used to it. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story. I t means the world to me!**


End file.
